staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Lutego 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 19 lutego; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Dokuczanie to nic miłego odc.55 (Teasting is not pleasing); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 09:10 Zagrajmy - odc. 10 (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 09:25 Rozgadana Farma - Czarna owca chce krwi. Na kaczorze się mści, odc. 17 (Two Unlikely Soul - mates and the Personals Ad that Changed their Fate); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 22/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 96 (odc. 96); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3712 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3927); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3713 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3928); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1020; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1409; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1578; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Arktyki - odc. 5 (Serious Arctic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 14:50 Przed Eurowizją - 14 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 22 - Diler pierogów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 15 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3714 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3929); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3715 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3930); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1414 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1579; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Nie rób drugiemu co tobie nie miłe 22 (For whom the bell trolls) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Kosmiczny deszcz (Hell's Rain) 90'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:35 Sam na sam z nieznajomym (Alone with a Stranger); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:15 Ekonomiczny kalejdoskop Jedynki; magazyn 00:45 Maleńkie życie (This Little Life); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:30 Przed Eurowizją - 13 02:34 Był taki dzień - 19 lutego; felieton 02:37 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Czapnik; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Podróże z zagadkami 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - 36/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Man of the Cloth, Her Own Two Feet, Tony?s Family); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:10 Statek miłości - 37/249 (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Heads or Tails, Mona of the Movies, The Little People); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 A Polska daleko...; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 46/52 Dopóki piłka w grze (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 118 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:00 Sąsiedzi - Podwójna stawka; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 18/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 518); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 26 Ucieczka 12:55 Miejskie rozrabiaki (Bad Boy Monkeys of India); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Nowa Zelandia ; program rozrywkowy 14:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:40 Viva najpiękniejsi 2007; widowisko 16:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 Fort Olgierd - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969) 17:45 Gwiazdy Mityngu Pedro's Cup 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 30; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Berlinale 2008 (58. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie) cz. 2 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 560; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 317 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Sprzedawcy (Clerks) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1994) 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Chiny - spojrzenie od środka - Skażenie środowiska - odc. 3 (odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:50 Korespondent - odc. 16; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 02:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:09 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:53 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 4 (Is it Safe to eat?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:26 Miasta - Porty: okna na świat - Szanghai (Harbours Gateways to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:41 Serwis info; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda; STEREO 02:07 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:31 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Music Spot, odc. 239 5.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.15 Adam i Ewa, odc. 78 6.45 Adam i Ewa, odc. 79 7.15 TV Market 7.35 Wielka wygrana 8.20 Kameleon, odc. 58 9.20 JAG Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze, odc. 132 10.20 Beverly Hills 90210, odc. 11 11.20 Samo życie, odc. 1043 11.50 Łabędziem być..., odc. 10 12.50 Miodowe Lata, odc. 21 13.25 Miodowe Lata, odc. 22 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 649 14.45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 15.15 Daleko od noszy, odc. 5 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Pogoda 16.25 Interwencja, odc. 1031 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210, odc. 12 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 650 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, odc. 1044 20.00 Uciekinierzy, odc. 6 21.00 Nigdy więcej - thriller, USA, 2002 21.55 Studio Lotto 23.40 Chirurdzy, odc. 56 0.40 Millenium, odc. 52 1.40 Miasto zwycięzców, odc. 25 2.40 Nocne randki TVN 5.00 Uwaga! 5.20 Telesklep 6.20 Hej-nał show 8.00 Na Wspólnej 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Milionerzy 12.00 Fabryka Gry 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 14.15 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny 15.15 Marina - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18.25 Detektywi 19.00 Fakty 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 20.55 Na Wspólnej 21.30 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 22.30 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Szymon Majewski Show 0.35 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 2.10 Wrzuć na luz 3.10 Telesklep 3.30 Uwaga! 3.50 Nic straconego TV 4 5.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 6.25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.30 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 9.20 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 11.00 mała Czarna 12.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13.30 Wygraj fortunę 14.30 Big Brother 4.1 15.10 Big Brother Show 16.30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Mała Czarna - talk show 18.30 Miłość z o.o - serial komediowy 19.00 Happy Hour - informacyjny program rozrywkowy 20.00 Korporacja - mini - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Regina - serial 21.30 Regina - serial 22.00 Okręt - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Miłość z o.o. - serial komediowy 23.40 Big Brother 4.1 1.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 2.00 Muzyczne listy 2.55 Big Brother 4.1 4.20 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 5.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Rodzić po ludzku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Podróżnik - Uciec przed zimą; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Księżniczka szynka i prosty salceson; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ziemia nieznana - Templariusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Beksiński autoportret pośmiertny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Zwierzowiec - Króliki, zające i kolce .... odc. 9 15:50 Magazyn Medyczny - Rodzić po ludzku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - Lekcja polskiego (7); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Czerwińsk nad Wisłą - zapomniany świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio kompozytor; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 To co w życiu ważne - Recital Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - Lekcja polskiego (7); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1021; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio kompozytor; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1403; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Menhiry pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 To co w życiu ważne - Recital Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Ks. Isakowicz - Zaleski o lustracji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - mężczyzn - Puchar Federacji EHF: Vive Kielce - Chambery Savoie; STEREO 09:25 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (bieg wspólny M) (Ostersund (bieg wspólny M)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 10:25 MŚ w biathlonie - Ostersund (sztafeta K) (Ostersund (sztafeta K)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 12:05 Z archiwum TVP - Włodzimierz Lubański; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Piłka ręczna - Puchar EHF kobiet: SPR Lublin - US Mios Biganos (Puchar EHF kobiet: SPR Lublin - US Mios Biganos) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 14:15 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - INZELL (dzień II) (INZELL (dzień II)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 15:35 Z archiwum TVP - Dziewczyna z charakterem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Snowboard - mania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sprint; STEREO 16:50 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 68 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Z archiwum TVP - Henryk Fortoński; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 18:00 Sprint; STEREO 18:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - TKH Toruń - Cracovia; STEREO 20:30 Sprint; STEREO 20:35 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Piłka ręczna - Puchar EHF kobiet: SPR Lublin - US Mios Biganos (Puchar EHF kobiet: SPR Lublin - US Mios Biganos) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:30 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - TKH Toruń - Cracovia; STEREO 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) 8:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 10:00 Patrol morski: Irukandji (4/13) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (116) 12:00 Życie na Liberty Street 14:00 Patrol morski: Irukandji (4/13) 15:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 17:00 Córki McLeoda (117) 18:00 Decydujące 12 godzin 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Śmiertelny sen (1) 22:00 Poszukiwani (6) 23:00 Oddział duchów (6) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Cherubini i Serafini (5) 2:00 Życie na Liberty Street 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) Ale Kino! 8:00 Lampart 10:45 Poirot: Co masz w ogródeczku? 11:45 Poirot: Kradzież obligacji za milion dolarów 12:45 Żelazną ręką 14:35 Monsunowe wesele 16:35 Faraon 16:55 ostatni seans: Historia Billy'ego Kida 18:30 Długa noc 20:00 Najeźdźcy z Marsa 21:45 Ród Antonii 23:35 ale krótkie: Nagrodzone w Berlinie 0:10 ostatni seans: Słodka szesnastka 2:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: Słońce ogrzewa skórę, którą czasem pali (8) 3:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz: O wiecznych sprawach między wieloma a nielicznymi (9) 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Osierocony niedźwiedź polarny 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (53) 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (54) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 9:00 Na ratunek: Compton Creek 9:30 Na ratunek: Bloodhound ratownik 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Bez wsparcia 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Nieznane terytorium 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (12) 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Wzrok orła - oczy 14:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (53) 14:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (54) 15:00 Życie zwierząt: W mieście 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (12) 16:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 18:00 Małpi biznes (9) 18:30 Małpi biznes (10) 19:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 19:30 Tropem tygrysów 20:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 20:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 21:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: W dżungli 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Pitbulteriery - nalot 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (12) 23:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 0:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 0:30 Tropem tygrysów 1:00 Małpi biznes (9) 1:30 Małpi biznes (10) 2:00 Ulica lemurów (11) 2:30 Ulica lemurów (12) 3:00 Zwierzęta pod okiem kamery: W dżungli 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Pitbulteriery - nalot 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (12) 5:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (12) 7:00 The Amazing Race 6 (10) 8:00 Akta Dresdena (12) 9:00 Szczury wodne (125) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (8) 11:00 The Amazing Race 6 (10) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (12) 13:00 Szczury wodne (125) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (8) 15:00 Akta Dresdena (12) 16:00 The Amazing Race 6 (11) 17:00 Szczury wodne (126) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (13) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (9) 20:00 Jericho (1) 21:00 Painkiller Jane (22) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (6) 23:00 Zgadnij, kim jestem 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (7) 2:00 Painkiller Jane (22) 3:00 Zgadnij, kim jestem BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (8) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (2) 10:05 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:35 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 11:00 Doktor Who (11) 11:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:45 Allo, Allo (8) 13:20 Allo, Allo (9) 13:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:25 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 15:00 Czarna Żmija (2) 15:35 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 17:20 Doktor Who (12) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Pastor na obcasach (3) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (1) 21:00 Milczący świadek (3) 22:00 Milczący świadek (4) 23:00 Pastor na obcasach (3) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (1) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (2) 0:50 Milczący świadek (3) 1:40 Milczący świadek (4) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:30 Milczący świadek (3) 4:20 Milczący świadek (4) 5:10 Doktor Who (12) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 6:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 7:55 Słodki James (1) 8:20 Słodki James (2) 8:50 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 11:25 Słodki James (1) 11:50 Słodki James (2) 12:20 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 14:05 Słodki James (1) 14:30 Słodki James (2) 15:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (2) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (8) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 17:10 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 19:00 10 lat mniej (4) 19:30 10 lat mniej (5) 20:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 22:00 10 lat mniej (4) 22:30 10 lat mniej (5) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 0:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (12) 2:20 10 lat mniej (4) 2:50 10 lat mniej (5) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (3) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (9) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 5:05 10 lat mniej (4) 5:30 10 lat mniej (5) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (16) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 9:00 Rize 10:35 Boże Narodzenie 12:35 Pod słońce 14:20 Salto 16:10 Świece na Bay Street 17:55 Siła spokoju 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 7 (17) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Zakochani widzą słonie 22:50 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 0:35 Pan Tadeusz 3:05 Piła 3 4:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Kraina obfitości 10:30 Deser: Przesłanie dla sąsiadów 10:45 Zacne grzechy 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (16) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Technika w przyrodzie (1/3) 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Ostatnie wakacje 16:15 Kiler 18:00 Volver 20:00 Cztery poziomo: UFO (11/12) 20:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (17) 21:15 Apocalypto 23:30 Zakochani widzą słonie 1:15 Pytając o miłość 3:10 Dzikie plemię 5:00 Beautiful 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 8:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 10:45 Nie przegap 11:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA All-Star Weekend 17:25 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 19:15 Początki życia 20:00 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 1:30 Strażnik 3:20 Życie ukryte w słowach 5:15 Deser: Frajer 5:30 Oblężona twierdza Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Star Trek 2 - Gniew Khana 7:55 Na krawędzi 9:35 Mój syn i ja 11:00 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 12:45 Kogo cieszy słońce 14:25 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje 16:10 Bez złych intencji 18:05 Miejsce zwane domem 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Michelle Pfeiffer: Wydział Rosja 22:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd 23:45 Obnażyć prawdę 1:25 Piękna historia 4:30 Hotel Erotica (3) Zone Club 6:00 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 6:30 Bazar (3) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (15) 7:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (12) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 8:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (25) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (26) 10:00 Porządek musi być (35) 10:30 Dru Yoga 11:00 Ikony popkultury: Nicole Kidman 12:00 Druga szansa (36) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 13:30 Tajemniczy świat wielkiej mody 14:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (12) 15:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 15:30 Bazar (3) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (15) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 17:30 Dru Yoga 18:00 Porządek musi być (35) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 19:00 Druga szansa (36) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Nicole Kidman 21:00 Tajemniczy świat wielkiej mody 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (79) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (49) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (46) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (79) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (49) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (46) 4:00 Randka na Manhattanie (8) 4:30 Bazar (3) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (12) 5:30 Terapia szokowa: Louise (6) Discovery Channel 6:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najgłębszy tunel 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł 8:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 9:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (3) 9:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (4) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najgłębszy tunel 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 16:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar E-type 16:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Ferrari dino 17:00 Supermaszyny: Broń 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Choroba morska - radykalna terapia 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Śmiercionośne lekarstwo 22:00 Okrutni ludzie: Twarzą w twarz 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Fontanny Bellagio 0:00 Droga do Le Mans (3) 0:30 Droga do Le Mans (4) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Inicjacja 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy (31) 3:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (5) 3:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (6) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 8:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: Kobe, Japonia 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzika broń 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Tornado 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (5) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Pasy bezpieczeństwa/Okna/Woskowe figury/Balony z gorącym powietrzem 14:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: Kobe, Japonia 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzika broń 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Tornado 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (5) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 20:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 21:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Intermedium 21:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Odrodzenie 22:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 2:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta: Paryż 3:00 Podniebne wyścigi: Intermedium 3:25 Podniebne wyścigi: Odrodzenie 3:50 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 7:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 8:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 9:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 11:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 13:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 14:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 15:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 17:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 19:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 20:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 21:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 23:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Caen (1) 1:00 Badacze mumii: Trzej Królowie 2:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 3:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 4:45 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (2) 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Mark Hyatt - Brygada Żydowska Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 10:00 Watts 10:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:30 Watts 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 12:45 Eurogole 13:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Doha (Katar) 19:00 Watts 19:30 Eurogole 20:15 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bazylei 21:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzostwo Francji w Clermont-Ferrand 23:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 23:30 Snooker: Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 1:00 Laureus Awards 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 16:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 19:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 21:45 Trial: Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Granadzie 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 7:30 Weiser 9:10 Rodzina Steedów 11:00 Sowie pole 12:35 Biedni arystokraci 14:00 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 15:15 Wyznania panny młodej 16:45 Rodzina Steedów 2 18:25 Firewall 20:10 Premiera: Dynastia Tudorów (7) 21:05 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (3) 22:00 Sekrety i marzenia 23:45 L.A. blues 1:20 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie 2:40 Sekrety i marzenia 4:25 L.A. blues HBO 2 6:00 Casanova 7:50 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 9:15 Elvis 10:55 Dom nad jeziorem 12:35 Co takiego? 14:00 Nastolatki 15:50 Kalamazoo? 17:35 Zaina z gór Atlas 19:15 Gospel 21:00 W ciszy 22:35 Homo.pl 23:50 Graves End 1:25 Czytaj i płacz 2:50 W ciszy 4:25 Graves End HBO Comedy 10:00 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 11:35 Diabeł w pudełku 13:15 Na planie 13:45 Wróć na scenę 15:35 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 17:10 Diabeł w pudełku 18:50 Prestiż, splendor i blask 20:30 Premiera: Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 22:05 Babcisynek 23:40 Californication (3) 0:10 Koszmarnie długa noc 1:40 Fabryka snów 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Święta wojna 7:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niedziela Barabasza 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 5/46 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 8/47 8:40 Rodzina do kina 8:45 Rodzina do kina: Czarne stopy 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Obóz harcerski 10:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 10:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopi: Jagna (2-ost.) 12:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Tam, gdzie pisał Reymont 12:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sęki i drzazgi 12:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski 12:50 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Wypowiedź: Konrad Szołajski 12:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Dziennikarze '82 13:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Sceny z życia kick bokserki 13:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Pogrzeby to nasze życie 14:30 Rodzina do kina 14:35 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Julek (3/7) 15:10 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Cegiełka (4/7) 15:45 Portrety 15:50 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Tworzenie siebie (4/7) 17:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Święta wojna 18:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niedziela Barabasza 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 9/51 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 8B/59 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Śpiewy po rosie 21:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Źródło 21:55 Portrety 22:00 Portrety: Papa Stamm 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 9/51 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 8B/59 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Porno 1:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski 1:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Wypowiedź: Konrad Szołajski 1:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Dziennikarze '82 1:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Sceny z życia kick bokserki 2:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Cały pogrzeb na nic! 2:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Zdziczenie obyczajów pośmiertnych 2:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Konrad Szołajski: Pogrzeby to nasze życie 3:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Francis Poulenc: 'Dialogi karmelitanek' 12:35 Georges Pludermacher, Jean-Louis Capezzali, Philippe Bernold i Olivier Gardon wykonują dzieła Francisa Poulenca, Agnes Mellon i Christian Ivaldi prezentują utwór Hectora Berlioza 13:00 Francis Poulenc: Koncert na 2 fortepiany i orkiestrę d-moll 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Roberto Alagna i Angela Gheorghiu 18:45 Klasyczne festiwale: Skrzypce na piasku 20:30 Laurent Petitgirard: 'Joseph Merrick, człowiek słoń' 23:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur KV 211 23:45 Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Koncert włoski' 0:00 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 (1) 0:30 Około północy: Tony Williams Quintet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 (2) 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Sixun na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 African Rhythms Trio: Randy Westona na żywo na Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (40) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (41) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (42) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (74) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (15) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (67) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (13) 8:00 Noddy (62) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (19) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (9) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 8:50 Rumcajs (5) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (49) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 9:45 Bracia koala (24) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 11:00 Noddy (61) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (18) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (8) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 11:50 Rumcajs (4) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (3) 12:25 Pingu (9) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (6) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (4) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (34) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (37) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (38) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (39) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (73) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (14) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (66) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (12) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (48) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (12) 16:45 Bracia koala (23) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (13) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (4) 18:25 Pingu (10) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (7) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (5) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Made 12:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Jestem legendą" 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 True Life 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Zakład 22:30 South Park 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 7:00 Żmije prawie doskonałe 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 9:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 10:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kod Leonarda da Vinci 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 13:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 14:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 15:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty 16:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju 18:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 19:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż 20:00 Megafabryki: John Deere 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 2:00 Megafabryki: John Deere 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Powstanie talibów 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem Planete 6:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Wodny świat Afryki (10/13) 7:20 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie bombowce (2/20) 8:20 Ci niezwykli ludzie (6/7) 8:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (7-ost.) 9:20 Afrykańskie pomysły: Jak ich namierzyć? (7/13) 9:50 Walka z nowotworem (2/4) 10:50 Wielka zieleń: Ekologia przeciwko egoizmowi. Czy możemy wpływać na stan świata? (5-ost.) 11:15 Leksykon ciąży (1/15) 11:50 Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 12:25 Leksykon ciąży (3/15) 13:00 Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 14:00 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Wyciszenie (5/6) 15:05 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Przebaczenie (6-ost.) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzień Świętego Jana na Korsyce (8/13) 16:50 Krótkie życie Anny Frank 17:20 Dokumenty 17:30 Diamentowy przepych 18:25 Žižek! 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (5/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Przyroda Ukrainy 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 22:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 23:45 Czarne charaktery czasów wojny 0:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Naprawcie mi mózg (6/7) 1:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Amerykańskie marzenie (37/40) 2:10 Afrykańskie pomysły: Natura Czarnego Kontynentu (2/13) 2:40 Racje i emocje: Ogrody zoologiczne i parki dzikich zwierząt - spójrzmy rzetelnie jeszcze raz (3/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wędkarstwo uspokaja (98) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (636) 8:30 Samo życie (1009) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Teczka Kidlera (67) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kara Mustafa (97) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Trędowata (8) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Idealna para (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (637) 21:30 Samo życie (1010) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Śmierć to za mało (101) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: W pale się nie mieści (98) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kwestia sprawiedliwości (101) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Protest głodowy (68) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1010) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (637) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: W pale się nie mieści (98) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Protest głodowy (68) 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2: Ryjek - 12. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Śmierć to za mało (101) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Gol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 12:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 22:45 Boks: Gala we Flint 0:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 11:20 Rugby: Puchar Świata 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 15:40 Rugby: Puchar Świata 17:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 20:00 Rugby: Puchar Świata 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 0:20 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 2:20 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:15 Szczęśliwa dziewczyna 7:50 Quo vadis 10:35 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta 13:05 Arszenik i stare koronki 15:00 Słoneczni chłopcy 16:50 Płeć przeciwna 18:55 Mistrz 21:00 Zawadiaki 23:10 Zabójca 0:40 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 2:15 Za kulisami: Michael Douglas 3:00 Zabójca 4:30 Nowojorska piękność 5:55 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa Tele 5 6:35 Telezakupy 8:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (17/52) 8:30 Stellina (85/160) 9:20 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (6/22) 11:05 Brygada Acapulco (13/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Waleczne serca 12:30 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (66) 13:55 Stellina (86/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (36/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (14/48) 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska (67) 18:05 Łowca (7/22) 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Szczęśliwy dzień 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (9) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wydział do spraw specjalnych (63/72) 0:10 Nocne rytmy 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Superniesamowita konstytucja (37) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Na dnie (1) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kochamy Cię (53) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Opiekunki (29) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (8) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (43) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Labirynton (9) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Fun Lovin Criminals (2) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziewiczy rejs (6) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Moja kuzynka Karolina (20) 10:35 Histeria: Wynalazki i odkrycia (38) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Myszowaty i człowieczy (2) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Król Bóbr (54) 11:35 Friday Wear: Kawowa afera (30) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 12:30 Aparatka: Jesteś w Elkford (51) 12:55 Na wysokiej fali (45) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 13:45 Świat Raven: Grill po sąsiedzku (24) 14:15 Zoey 101: Dom strachów (19) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Spotkanie matki i córki (1) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Osiem, to dobra liczba (10) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do przeszłości (11) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 16:25 Aparatka: Pierwszy papieros (52) 17:00 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Kurs komputerowy (7) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wsparcie (21) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (46) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Nelly Furtado (3) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Spotkanie matki i córki (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (12) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Frontlines: Fuel of War 22:15 Replay 22:30 Fresh Air: Burnout Paradise 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Bleach (11) 23:45 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 9:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 15:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 21:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 21:55 Królewska podróż po Jordanii 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Brazylia 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (9/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Szkoły nadziei 10:45 Kościół w potrzebie: Światło nadziei 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (157) 12:00 Władca zwierząt (19/22) 13:00 Gwiazda Piołun 15:00 Burza uczuć (10/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (78) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (78) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (158) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (159) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (2) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (158) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (29/42) 0:05 Gwiazda Piołun 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Władca zwierząt (19/22) 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:40 Maraton uśmiechu 6:10 Telesklep 7:10 Mamy Cię! 8:25 Gorzka zemsta (172) 9:20 Ostry dyżur (25) 10:25 Wyścig po kasę 11:20 Telesklep 12:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) 13:45 Gorzka zemsta (173) 14:40 Mamy Cię!: Krzysztof Ibisz, Danuta Waniek, Bożena Dykiel 16:00 Przyjaciele (22) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (8) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (26) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (3) 19:05 Przyjaciele (23) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (9) 20:05 Kobra: Druga zmiana (2) 21:10 Zaciemnienie 23:10 Superzioło 1:05 Cztery dni 2:40 Laski na czacie 3:40 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Co za tydzień 8:00 Nigella ucztuje 8:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 9:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności - the best of 11:00 Magiel towarzyski 11:40 Kamienie szlachetne 11:45 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 12:45 Grunt to zdrowie 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella gryzie 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 16:30 Nigella ucztuje 17:00 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska 17:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 18:20 Przeglądarka 18:30 Jak dobrze być: Ben Affleck 19:00 Uniwersytet Zodiak 19:30 Salon piękności - the best of 20:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 20:30 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 21:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 21:30 Damą być 2 (5/5) 22:30 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland 23:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 0:00 Lekcja stylu 2 0:30 Nigella ucztuje 1:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Cameron Diaz 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona, czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Operacja Tuning 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Auto Mundial 10:00 Kuchnia boksu 10:30 Mechanik 11:00 Na osi 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 14:00 USA S.W.A.T. 14:30 Auto Mundial 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 18:45 Operacja Tuning 19:15 Coś poszło nie tak 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 28 sekund 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Auto Mundial 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Automaniak Max 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Gadjo Dilo 10:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 11:05 Telekino: Zaległy urlop 12:00 Opowieść o "Czarodziejskim flecie" 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Michał Chaciński 13:30 Istnienie i tajemnica. Stefan Swieżawski 14:00 Rzecz o zapomnieniu. Teofil Lenartowicz 14:25 Klasyka filmowa: Ziemia drży 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Światosław Richter - tajemnice jego życia (3-ost.) 18:05 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 (3) 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:40 Zawód: Reżyser: Emir Kusturica 19:10 Wojna domowa: Młode talenty (13/15) 19:55 Wojna domowa: Nowy nabytek (14/15) 20:35 Krajowe eliminacje do konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 (4) 20:45 Teatr Telewizji: Kop 22:05 Przewodnik 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Don't Look Back 23:50 Sztuka mediów (8) 0:35 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Nie ma o czym milczeć" (13) 1:10 Przewodnik 1:20 Kino nocne: Fedra 2:45 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:00 Zawód: Reżyser: Emir Kusturica 3:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 VIVA górą 9:10 2008 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Parot 10:00 Kocha, nie kocha 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 VIVA górą 11:10 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Viva Celebrations 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA górą 20:10 Planet VIVA 21:00 VIVA górą 21:10 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 VIVA górą 22:10 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Ladybird, Ladybird 9:50 Szalony wieczór 11:30 Towarzyszka podróży 13:25 Obłok nad Gangesem 16:00 Podglądaczka 17:50 Koniec przemocy 20:00 Niebezpieczne związki (2/3) 21:40 Szalony wieczór 23:20 Cinemania (251) 23:45 Niezwykłe namiętności: Śmiertelne przeznaczenie (7-ost.) 1:25 Veronico Cruz 3:05 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny Al Jazeera English 06.00 Riz Khan 06.30 Everywoman 07.00 News 07.30 People and Power 08.00 News 08.30 Sportsworld 09.00 News 09.30 Inside Story 10.00 News 11.00 Riz Khan 11.30 War Movies 12.00 News 12.30 The Question of Arab Unity 13.00 News 13.30 Witness 14.00 News 14.30 48 15.00 News 15.30 I Knew Saddam 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 Riz Khan 20.30 Listening Post 21.00 News 21.30 People and Power 22.00 News Hour 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness 01.00 News 01.30 Riz Khan 02.00 News 02.30 I Knew Saddam 03.00 News 03.30 War Movies 04.00 People and Power 04.30 Inside Story 05.00 News 05.30 Witness AXN Crime 12.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 22) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 13.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 35) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 14.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 15.00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny wyk. Lucky Vanous, Bobby Hosea, Lisa Thornhill, G. Gordon Liddy 16.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 35) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 17.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 22) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 18.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 19.00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny wyk. Lucky Vanous, Bobby Hosea, Lisa Thornhill, G. Gordon Liddy 20.00 Skazani za niewinność (odc. 6) serial kryminalny wyk. Jason O'Mara, Kyle MacLachlan, Marisol Nichols, Constance Zimmer 21.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (odc. 35) serial kryminalny reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 22.00 Babski oddział (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny reż. Deborah Joy LeVine, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Lela Rochon, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham 23.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 00.00 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 11) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall 01.00 Skazani za niewinność (odc. 7) serial kryminalny reż. David Straiton, wyk. Jason O'Mara, Kyle MacLachlan, Marisol Nichols, Constance Zimmer 02.00 Bez pardonu 4 (odc. 11) serial kryminalny wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas, Wayne Duvall AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 25) serial SF reż. Jim Johnston, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 07.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 12) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 08.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 12) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 11) serial SF reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 16.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 14) serial SF reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 17.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 15) serial SF reż. Mario Azzopardi, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 25) serial SF reż. Jim Johnston, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 13) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 20.00 Lexx 3 (odc. 13) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 21.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 11) serial SF reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 22.00 Cuda (odc. 12) serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett, wyk. Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Marisa Ramirez 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 3 (odc. 17) serial SF wyk. Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores, Anita LaSelva 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Jerry O'Connell, Kari Wuhrer, John Rhys-Davies 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner 02.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 1) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 03.00 Czynnik PSI 3 (odc. 12) serial SF reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 04.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 14) serial SF reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 05.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 15) serial SF reż. Mario Azzopardi, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Click 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Earth Report magazyn ekologiczny 17.00 World News Today 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 21st Century 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Earth Report magazyn ekologiczny 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Comedy Central 06.00 Taxi (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 06.30 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.00 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 07.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 210) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.50 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.15 Roseanne (odc. 322) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.45 Złotka (odc. 306) serial komediowy 09.10 Frasier (odc. 406) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 09.35 Frasier (odc. 407) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 10.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 519) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 10.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 520) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 10.50 Ale wtopa! wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą 11.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 521) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 11.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 522) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 221) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 222) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 116) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 13.30 Diabli nadali (odc. 117) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Frasier (odc. 408) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.20 Frasier (odc. 409) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 15.50 Taxi (odc. 213) serial komediowy wyk. Judd Hirsch, Danny DeVito, Marilu Henner, Tony Danza 16.15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 523) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 16.45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 524) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 17.10 Mork i Mindy (odc. 119) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis 17.35 Diabli nadali (odc. 118) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.00 Diabli nadali (odc. 119) serial komediowy wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams 18.30 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 214) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.25 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (odc. 117) serial komediowy 20.45 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 306) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 521) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 21.30 Family Guy (odc. 404) serial animowany 22.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 507) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 22.25 Peep Show (odc. 304) serial komediowy reż. Tristram Shapeero, wyk. Robert Webb, David Mitchell, Olivia Colman, Matt King 22.50 Chłopaki z baraków (odc. 101) serial komediowy reż. Mike Clattenburg, wyk. John Paul Tremblay, Robb Wells, John Dunsworth, Patrick Roach 23.15 South Park (odc. 605) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 23.40 South Park (odc. 102) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera? (odc. 113) serial komediowy 00.30 Było sobie porno (odc. 109) serial komediowy 01.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 506) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 01.25 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 507) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 01.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 508) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 02.10 South Park (odc. 101) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 South Park (odc. 102) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 301) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 302) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Złotka (odc. 306) serial komediowy 04.15 Roseanne (odc. 322) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 05.05 Frasier (odc. 409) serial komediowy wyk. Kelsey Grammer, David Hyde Pierce, Jane Leeves, John Mahoney 05.30 Mork i Mindy (odc. 119) serial komediowy wyk. Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, Conrad Janis Cinemax 2 06.00 Niezłomne dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor 08.05 Ultranova dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul 09.30 Szare dusze dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands 11.15 Wielka środa komediodramat reż. John Milius, wyk. Gary Busey, Jan-Michael Vincent, Lee Purcell, William Katt 13.15 Aniołki Charliego film sensacyjny reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith, Farrah Fawcett, David Doyle 14.30 Vitus dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker 16.30 Instytut Benjamenta dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith, Alice Krige 18.15 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle 20.00 Na krawędzi dramat kryminalny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gregory Peck, Tuesday Weld, Estelle Parsons, Ralph Meeker 21.35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis magazyn filmowy 22.00 Ultranova dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul 23.25 W mroku thriller reż. Jannik Johansen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Nicolas Bro, Larke Winther Andersen, Laura Drasbak 01.25 Ojczyzna dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Gerulf Pannach, Fabienne Babe, Sigfrit Steiner, Cristine Rose 03.15 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (odc. 2) serial grozy 04.15 Pokonać własny cień thriller reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Matthew Settle, Fay Masterson, Currie Graham, Patrik Ersgard CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe Tonight 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23.00 Squawk Australia 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 03.00 State of Union Address 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Telezakupy 08.00 Oficjalny film zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich - Lillehammer 1994 rok (odc. 2) 10.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Archiego Moore 11.00 ESPN (odc. 1) walki wszechczasów: Muhammad Ali - Król ringu 11.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - Jurgen Blin z 1971 roku 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Telezakupy 13.00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike - Przegląd sezonu 2000 14.00 Oficjalny film zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich - Lillehammer 1994 rok (odc. 2) 16.00 Filmy narciarskie Warrena Millera - Tylko po śniegu (odc. 2) 17.30 Seria Intelligent Sport 2007: The Cisco Euro Challenge w Donegal Bay 18.00 High 5 - 1995 - Scanners 18.30 Ponadczasowe - Więzienna koszykówka i wspinaczka po lodzie 19.00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Are z 2004 roku slalom gigant kobiet 19.30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w San Sicario z 2005 roku zjazd kobiet 20.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 2006 roku - Grecja - USA" 21.00 Sezon - Koszykówka Bluegrass (odc. 3) 22.00 Mistrzostwa Świata Superbike - Przegląd sezonu 2002 23.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Benny "Kid" Paret 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Sandy Saddler 01.00 High 5 - 1995 - Scanners 01.30 Ponadczasowe - Więzienna koszykówka i wspinaczka po lodzie 02.00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Are z 2004 roku slalom gigant kobiet 02.30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Zawody Pucharu Świata w San Sicario z 2005 roku zjazd kobiet 03.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Benny "Kid" Paret 04.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Sandy Saddler 05.00 High 5 - 1995 - Scanners 05.30 Ponadczasowe - Więzienna koszykówka i wspinaczka po lodzie Extreme Sports 06.00 The Method (odc. 2) 07.00 Ex Tube (odc. 121) 09.00 X Games 13 (odc. 2) 10.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 11) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 10) 11.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 5) 11.30 The Dudesons (odc. 5) 12.00 X Games 13 (odc. 2) 13.00 The Method (odc. 2) 14.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 11) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 10) 15.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Krakowie (odc. 4) 16.00 Ex Tube (odc. 122) 18.00 X Games 13 (odc. 2) 19.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 5) 19.30 The Dudesons (odc. 5) 20.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 11) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 10) 21.00 X Games 13 (odc. 2) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 12) 23.00 Ex Tube (odc. 122) 01.00 King of the Cage (odc. 12) 02.00 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (odc. 11) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 10) 03.00 The Method (odc. 2) 04.00 AND1 Mix Tape Tour (odc. 5) 04.30 The Dudesons (odc. 5) 05.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Krakowie (odc. 4) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 4fun.info 08.01 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 4fun.info 15.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 15.18 4fun.info 15.20 4fun.hits 16.00 4fun.info 16.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 16.18 4fun.info 16.20 4fun.hits 17.00 Shake Ya Booty 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Striptiz program rozrywkowy 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fox Life 08.10 Chirurdzy 2: Apokalipsa (odc. 16) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 09.00 Providence: Pistolet (odc. 10) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 09.55 Ally McBeal 4: Bieg z przeszkodami (odc. 18) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 10.50 Jordan 6: Mordercza duma (odc. 7) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 11.40 Agent w spódnicy: Trzy kobiety i dziecko (odc. 7) serial komediowy wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller, Natashia Williams, Carlos Jacott 12.30 Chirurdzy 2: Złe przeczucie (odc. 17) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 13.25 Providence: Przedślubna gorączka (odc. 11) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 14.20 Ally McBeal 4: Poszukiwany Barry White (odc. 19) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 15.25 Jordan 6: Izolacja (odc. 8) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 16.20 Chirurdzy 2: Miniony dzień (odc. 18) serial obyczajowy wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 17.10 Gotowe na wszystko: Teraz już wiecie (odc. 1) serial komediowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria Parker 18.10 Gotowe na wszystko: Druga strona uśmiechu (odc. 2) serial komediowy wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria Parker 19.10 Ally McBeal 4 (odc. 20) serial komediowy wyk. Calista Flockhart, Greg Germann, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol 20.05 Jordan 6: 7 stóp pod ziemią (odc. 9) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 21.00 Tajemnice Palm Springs: Turniej golfowy (odc. 5) serial obyczajowy wyk. Michael Cassidy, Taylor Handley, Amber Heard, Sharon Lawrence 21.55 Tajemnice Palm Springs: Niebezpieczne związki (odc. 6) serial obyczajowy wyk. Michael Cassidy, Taylor Handley, Amber Heard, Sharon Lawrence 22.50 Zaklinacz dusz: Powrót (odc. 6) serial fantasy wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, David Conrad, Aisha Tyler, Camryn Manheim 23.50 Providence: Burzliwa noc (odc. 12) serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Concetta Tomei, Leslie Silva 00.40 Jordan 6: Noc żywych trupów (odc. 6) serial komediowy wyk. Jill Hennessy, Miguel Ferrer, Steve Valentine, Ravi Kapoor 01.30 Agent w spódnicy: Pułapka (odc. 8) serial komediowy wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller, Natashia Williams, Carlos Jacott 02.20 Być jak gwiazda: Angelina Jolie program rozrywkowy Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Moda i film 06.55 F People 07.00 Tendencje w modzie 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Stroje plażowe 07.55 F People 08.00 Bielizna 08.30 First Face 08.45 Moda i sport 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Fryzury i makijaże 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Hity sezonu 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Projektanci mody 13.30 Fotografowie mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Moda dookoła świata 14.55 F People 15.00 Fashion Destination 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Tygodnie mody 16.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16.55 F People 17.00 Focus on Models 17.30 Backstage 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Stroje plażowe 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Fryzury i makijaże 20.45 Tendances 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Bielizna 21.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Tendances 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Modelki 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Stroje plażowe 01.30 Fotografowie mody 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Hity sezonu 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fotografowie mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 First Face 04.30 Bielizna 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Modelki 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Dania w pół godziny: W każdym z nas tkwi odrobina dziecka (odc. 21) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Party Hits (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Udany majonez (odc. 187) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.50 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 09.15 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 09.40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała (odc. 16) magazyn kulinarny 10.05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Po meczu rugby (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 10.30 Na słodko 3: Dżem (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 10.55 Delia na zimę: Doskonale puddingi i niedzielne obiadki (odc. 5/12) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Party Hits (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Lauren Holly (odc. 31) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Udany majonez (odc. 187) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Delia na zimę: Świętujemy (odc. 6/12) magazyn kulinarny 16.20 Na słodko 3: Melasa (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Udany majonez (odc. 187) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: ABBA-mania (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Udany majonez (odc. 187) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Doris Roberts (odc. 32) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Para w kuchni 2 (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 20.30 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 21.00 Szefowie kuchni (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 21.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 22.00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni (odc. 3) reality show 22.50 Otwarcie wkrótce: Chives Bistro (odc. 8) serial dokumentalny 23.15 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Rachel Allen (odc. 26) magazyn kulinarny 23.45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 00.15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 00.45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 01.10 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 01.35 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 02.00 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 02.25 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 02.55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 03.20 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 03.45 Para w kuchni: Slow food (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 04.15 Dania w pół godziny: Dania dla wybrednych (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 04.40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Perry Mason: Złowrogi duch film kryminalny reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Dwight Schultz, Raymond Burr, Robert Stack, Barbara Hale 07.45 Uciekające córki dramat obyczajowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Julie Bowen, Holly Fields, Jenny Lewis, Paul Rudd 09.30 Ofiara gniewu dramat obyczajowy reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jaclyn Smith, Brad Johnson, Hilary Swank, David Lascher 11.15 Amy i Isabelle dramat obyczajowy reż. Lloyd Kramer, wyk. Paulette Goddard, Elisabeth Shue, Hanna Hall, Martin Donovan 13.00 Perry Mason: Utracona miłość film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Gene Barry, Jean Simmons, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 14.45 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni film obyczajowy reż. Jerry London, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jessica Bowman, Victoria Barkoff 16.30 Akt wiary dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Judge Reinhold, Giovanni Ribisi, Robin Pearson Rose 18.15 Z miłości do Olivii dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Lonette McKee, Sterling Macer Jr, Kathryne Dora Brown 20.00 Perry Mason: Tajemnicze morderstwo film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Ann Jillian, Daphne Ashbrook, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 21.45 Poza podejrzeniem thriller reż. Steven Schachter, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Joe Mantegna, Kim Cattrall, Edward Kerr 23.30 Druga kobieta film obyczajowy 01.15 Mary Higgins Clark's: Na dobre i na złe dramat obyczajowy 03.00 Króliczki Buforda film erotyczny reż. Mark Pirro, wyk. Jim Hanks, Rikki Brando, Monique Parent, Suzanne Ager 04.30 Perry Mason: Złowrogi duch film kryminalny reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Dwight Schultz, Raymond Burr, Robert Stack, Barbara Hale MTV 2 07.00 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Rock: Top 10 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 100% MTV TWO 10.00 The MTV TWO Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 100% MTV TWO 12.00 Spanking New Music 12.15 100% MTV TWO 13.00 50 Awesome Brit Videos 18.00 Brits & Drugs And Rock "N' Roll 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 The MTV TWO Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 21.30 Manchester vs. Liverpool 22.00 Primal Scream Takeover 23.00 Headbangers Ball UK... 00.00 Viva La Bam 00.30 Homewrecker 01.00 Wonder Showzen 01.30 Wonder Showzen 02.00 120 Minutes: UK Special 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 10.00 Wspaniałe życie kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 10.30 Uparty jak Hogan reality show 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 17.00 VH1 Cafe magazyn muzyczno-kulturalny 17.30 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses program o Depeche Mode 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 100 największych hitów lat 90. 22.00 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków Universal Channel 09:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo (17) 10:00 Prawo i porządek (6) 11:00 Columbo (59) 13:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo (17) 14:00 Prawo i porządek (6) 15:00 Detektyw Monk (5) 16:00 Columbo (59) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo (17) 19:00 Prawo i porządek (6) 20:00 Detektyw Monk (5) 21:00 Spokojnie, tatuśku 23:20 Braterstwo (9) 00:20 Rodzina Duque (10) 01:20 Prawo i porządek (6) 02:20 Diagnoza: morderstwo (17) Filmbox 06:10 Uśmiech fortuny 07:45 Sprawa się rypła 09:10 Matuzałem 2 10:55 Rain 12:30 Kate & Leopold 14:25 Uśmiech fortuny 16:00 Wojny domowe 17:35 Pozory mylą 19:10 Patrząc w oczy 20:50 W poszukiwaniu zemsty 22:15 Bez odwrotu 23:45 Punkt krytyczny 01:20 Aimee i Jaguar 03:25 Punkt krytyczny TV 1000 06:00 Obcy przybysze 08:00 Cudotwórca 10:00 Zaklęta w sokoła 12:00 Gordy 14:00 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc 16:00 Najlepsi przyjaciele 18:00 Tron 20:00 Star Trek: Nemesis 22:00 Dla naszych chłopców 00:20 High Heeled House Calls 02:00 Blue Collar 04:00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills MGM HD 08:50 Symfonia życia 11:10 Psim tropem do domu 12:45 Koniec 14:25 Ach, te dziewczyny! 15:55 Ta przeklęta niedziela 17:45 Dom lalki 19:20 Eddie i Krążowniki 2 21:00 Symfomia życia 23:20 Pechowa Electra Glide 01:10 Missisipi w ogniu 03:15 Cześć, mamo Sci-Fi Channel 09:00 Czarodziejki (8) 10:00 Czarodziejki (9) 11:00 Zagubiony w czasie (15) 12:00 Enterprise (21) 13:00 Angel (3) 14:00 Czarodziejki (8) 15:00 Czarodziejki (9) 16:00 Zagubiony w czasie (15) 17:00 Enterprise (21) 18:00 Czarodziejki (8) 19:00 Czarodziejki (9) 20:00 Angel (3) 21:00 Flash Gordon (11) 22:00 Firefly (10) 23:00 Wendigo 01:00 Flash Gordon (11) 02:00 Firefly (10) Wojna i Pokój 09:15 Pancernik Potiomkin 10:25 Prawda: Wielka literatura - "Szlacheckie gniazdo" 10:35 Szlacheckie gniazdo 12:25 Kaukaski Babilon (1/2) 12:50 Kaukaski Babilon (2-ost) 13:15 Ludzie drugiej kategorii 15:10 Straszydło 15:30 Biały Bim, Czarne Ucho (12-ost) 18:30 Przechadzka 20:00 Anna German 20:45 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego - "Październik" 21:00 Październik 22:45 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość - "Złoty cielec" (5/8) 23:00 Złoty cielec (5/8) 23:50 Złoty cielec (6/8) 00:40 Ciężar fortuny (7/68) 01:30 Czerwony pokój Sportklub 05:00 Lekkoatletyka: Halowy mityng w Walencji 07:15 Bundesliga 08:15 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 10:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 13:30 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 15:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga włoska 17:15 Bundesliga 18:15 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 20:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 21:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 22:45 Bushido 23:45 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 01:30 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 03:15 Piłka nożna NASN 07:00 Koszykówka: Midnight Madness 07:30 Around the Horn 08:00 Pardon the Interruption 08:30 Futbol amerykański: NFL Total Access 09:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: NASCAR Now 10:30 Koszykówka: CBB: Louisville - Syracuse 12:30 Koszykówka: CBB: Texas - Texas A&M 14:30 Hokej: NHL: Avalanche - Red wings 16:30 Hokej: NHL On the Fly 17:00 Koszykówka: CBB: Louisville - Syracuse 19:00 Koszykówka: CBB: Texas - Texas A&M 21:00 Koszykówka: College Gamenight 21:30 Hokej: NHL: Avalanche - Red Wings 23:30 Hokej: NHL On the Fly 00:00 Around the Horn 00:30 Pardon the Interruption 01:00 Hokej: NHL: Carolina Hurricanes - Boston Bruins 03:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: NASCAR Now 04:00 Koszykówka: College Gamenight DSF 05:00 Sport Clips 06:00 Poker: Beat the Stars 2008 08:00 Fussball: 2. Bundesliga: Borussia Mönchengladbach - FSV Mainz 05 09:45 Bundesliga - Spieltaganalyse 11:00 Dauerwerbe- -sendung 14:00 DSF Motor - Gebrauchtwagen - Spezial 14:30 Sportquiz 17:30 Poker Exklusiv 18:30 Bundesliga Aktuell 19:45 DSF Motor - Das Automagazyn 20:45 Männer TV 21:15 DSF Bike - Das Polo Motorrad Magazin 21:45 Die Autoprofis - die Werkstatt-Doku 22:15 SmackDown 23:00 Sportquiz 00:00 Sport Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbe- -sendung 01:15 Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbe- -sendung Discovery HD 06:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca: Bizony przed śniadaniem 07:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca: Kajakiem po Cribworks Rapids 08:00 Na szklaku z Jeffen Corwinem: Zwierzęta i mieści 09:00 Superludzie 11:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 12:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca: śródziemnomorski port 13:00 Superjazda: Powiększone miniatury 14:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów 15:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego (1) 16:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego (2) 17:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca: Morze rybitw 18:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca: świt w dolinie Yosemite 19:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora--dźwięk 20:00 Najlepsze plaże świata 2004 21:00 Na plaży po zmroku 22:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 23:00 Najlepsze plaże świata 2004 00:00 Na plaży po zmroku 01:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 02:00 Superjazda: Powiększony miniatury 03:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego (1) 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego (2) Viasat History 06:00 Zesłani na reedukację 07:00 Zdrada (2) 08:00 Sherlock Holmes i urwisy z Baker Street (1/2) 09:00 Impresjoniści (7): Gauguin 09:30 Impresjoniści (8): Van Gogh 10:00 Tajemnice Tadż Mahal 11:00 Maria Antonina (1/2) 12:00 Eskadra nadziei (2-ost) 14:00 Zesłani na reedukację 15:00 Zdrada (2) 16:00 Impresjoniści (7): Gauguin 16:30 Impresjoniści (8): Van Gogh 17:00 H.G. Wells: Wojna ze światem 18:30 Religia i polityka (1/6) 19:00 Maria Antonina (2-ost) 20:00 Momenty zwrotne w historii (1) 21:30 Niewolnicy w III Rzeszy 22:00 Siła pieniądza: Shell shok 23:00 Zdrada (3) 00:00 Mój pamiętnik (7) 00:30 Mój pamiętnik (8) 01:00 H.G. Wells: Wojna ze światem 02:30 Religia i polityka (1/6) 03:00 Maria Antonina (2-ost) 04:00 Momenty zwrotne w historii (1) 05:30 Niewolnicy w III Rzeszy Viasat Explorer 05:00 Supersprzęt (1) 06:00 Podwodny wulkan--królestwo rekinów 07:00 Wojna czterech kółek (10) 08:00 Najpiękniejszy roadster (2-ost) 09:00 łowcy nagród--najemna policja USA (12) 09:30 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles (12) 10:00 Wakacje w strefie niebezpieczeństwa--kraje, których nie ma (1) 10:30 Wakacje w strefie niebezpieczeństwa--kraje, których nie ma (2) 11:00 Supersprzęt (1) 12:00 Podwodny wulkan--królestwo rekinów 13:00 Wojna czterech kółek (10) 14:00 Najpiękniejszy roadster (2-ost) 15:00 łowcy nagród--najemna policja USA (12) 15:30 Lekarze sądowi z Los Angeles (12) 16:00 Wakacje w strefie niebezpieczeństwa--kraje, których nie ma (1) 16:30 Wakacje w strefie niebezpieczeństwa--kraje, których nie ma (2) 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (1) 17:30 Królik doświadczalny (1) 18:10 Plemię (3/6) 19:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (5) 19:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (6) 20:00 Opowieści spod znaku kościotropa (2) 21:00 Władcy piekła 22:00 Cyberseksmania Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje (96) 07:00 Smak twoich ust (6) 08:00 Żona dla taty (10) 09:00 Córka ogrodnika (29) 10:00 Pokraka (19) 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (57) 12:00 Smak twoich ust (6) 13:00 Żona dla taty (10) 14:00 Córka ogrodnika (29) 15:00 Pokraka (19) 16:00 Żona dla taty (10) 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (57) 18:00 Córka ogrodnika (29) 19:00 Pokraka (19) 20:00 Ojciec Coraje (96) 21:00 Żona dla taty (10) 22:00 Prostytutki (8) 23:00 Smak twoich ust (6) 00:00 Pokraka (19) 01:00 Córka ogrodnika (29) 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (57) 02:40 Smak twoich ust (6) 03:30 Ojciec Coraje (95) 04:20 Ojciec Coraje (96) 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują (57) Zone Reality 06:00 Zwierzęce cuda 06:50 Sezon narciarski 07:15 Straż przybrzeżna 07:40 Waga w dół 08:05 Waga w dół 08:30 Nadchodzi pomoc 09:25 Zwierzęce cuda 10:15 Nieznane opowieści z Izby Przyjęć 11:05 Życie w rozmiarze mega 11:55 Brudne sprawki 12:20 Brudne sprawki 12:45 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:10 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z Izby Przyjęć 14:25 Życie w rozmiarze mega 15:15 Brudne sprawki 15:40 Brudne sprawki 16:10 Opowieści o narodzinach 16:35 Opowieści o narodzinach 17:00 Detektyw Parco 17:30 Detektyw Parco 18:00 Brudne sprawki 18:30 Brudne sprawki 19:00 Zwariowana ukryta kamera 19:30 Wbrew prawu 20:30 Co przyniesie jutro 21:00 72 godziny 21:30 72 godziny 22:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Okrutny postęp 23:00 Zdrada 00:00 Zdrada 00:50 72 godziny 01:15 72 godziny 01:40 Diagnoza nieznana: Okrutny postęp 02:30 Zdrada 03:20 Zdrada 04:10 Wbrew prawu 05:00 Sezon narciarski 05:30 Straż przybrzeżna Polonia 1 06:35 Syrena Maco (4/48) 06:55 Bejsbolista (52/53) 07:20 Namiętności (60/100) 08:00 Top Shop 19:00 Kosmiczna kasa 20:00 Celeste (47/172) 20:50 Tylko kto umrze, może zmartwychwstać 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Gorące kociaki 00:30 Walentina zaprasza 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 01:25 Agencja 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Eurocast 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 03:20 Eurocast TMT 05:00 Bajeczna pora 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie (1) 08:15 świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie (2) 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Warszawski szlak atrakcji 10:30 Z notatnika podróżnika 11:00 Dalekie podróże 12:00 Bajeczna pora 15:00 Kuchnia smaku 16:00 świat fitnessu 17:00 Mocna jazda 18:00 Godzina sportu w TMT 19:00 TMT Klip 21:00 W telesieci 22:00 TMT Klip 23:00 Noc z TMT 00:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych 01:00 Nocne klipy 02:00 Telezakupy E! Entertainment 06:00 Michael J. Fox THS 07:55 Demi Moore Style Star 08:20 Rebecca Romijn Style Star 08:45 E! News 09:10 The Daily 10 09:35 Special Forbes 20 Richest Women In Entertainment 10:25 Seinfield THS 11:15 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood 12:05 E! News 12:30 The Daily 10 12:55 Kids Of Dawson's Creek THS 13:50 The Cosby Kids THS 14:40 25 Celebrity Near Death Experiences 16:30 The Osbournes THS 18:15 Sexiest Action Heroes 19:10 E! News 19:35 The Daily 10 20:00 Johnny Depp THS 20:50 Hilary Swank THS 21:40 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion 22:05 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood 22:35 DR. 90210 23:25 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion 23:55 E! News 00:20 The Daily 10 00:45 Wild On Tara Jetix Play 06:00 Karmelkowy obóz 06:25 Denis Rozrabiaka 06:50 Denis Rozrabiaka 07:15 W osiemdziesiąt marzeń dookoła świata 07:40 Kot Ik! 08:00 Leśna rodzina 08:25 Diplodo 08:45 Księżniczka Tenko 09:10 Księżniczka Sissi 09:35 Księżniczka Sissi 09:55 Przygody Syrenki 10:20 Myszorki na prerii 10:45 Diplodo 11:05 Kot Ik! 11:30 Królewna Złoty Loczek 11:55 Księżniczka Sissi 12:20 Przygody syrenki 12:45 Malusińscy 13:10 Inspektor Gadżet 13:30 Denis Rozrabiaka 13:55 Denis Rozrabiaka 14:20 Królewna Złoty Loczek 14:45 Królewna Złoty Loczek 15:10 Księżniczka Tenko 15:35 łebski Harry 16:00 Zły pies 16:25 Kot Ik! 16:50 Piotruś Pan i piraci 17:15 Denis Rozrabiaka 17:40 Inspektor Gadżet Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NASN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix Play z 2008 roku